


Orgel

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daehyun is posessive, Himchan crossdresses at some point, M/M, Smut, Youngjae is pretty timid and weak willed, just another fic where royalty gets too many perks, went in a different direction than I had hoped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Daehyun is the heartless Prince,&Youngjae is his joker





	1. 1/2

"Y-you want to what?" the lady stuttered, shocked by what the two men in front of her had just offered. Yongguk sighed and looked to his right, locking eyes with his partner, Zelo.

"We won't repeat this again ma'am." Yongguk warned with a stern expression. The lady flinched the deep voice making her blood run cold with fear, Zelo clasped his hands together,

"We are here in behalf of the Prince, you know who that is, yes?" Zelo was sick and tired of repeating this process but the lady didn't seem to let it sink in yet, so repeating was the best way to go. Especially since said prince would probably chop their heads off if they failed.

"Yes, Prince Daehyun. W-what could he possibly want from a low class family like ours?" at this point Yongguk could tell she finally getting things through her head, 

"He wants your son." her eyes widened and her whole body dropped. Her knees falling to the ground, Yongguk simply stared at her, his expression unchanging. But Zelo couldn't help but feel a little pity for the woman.

"W-why? He has done nothing wrong!" she screamed. Yongguk rolled his eyes successfully hiding it under his long fringe, Zelo noticed his partner getting agitated and he gave Yongguk's thigh a reassuring pat.

"We told you when we arrived, he has been offered a job. Working directly for the Prince." she kept her head to the ground. She appeared to be in conflict with something, but Yongguk and Zelo didn't know that on the inside she was rejoicing.

"In exchange for this, the Prince will gladly take care of all your expenses." Zelo stated. The woman regained her act and looked up at the young men, her eyes glistening with fake tears,

"You'll take care of him right?" Yongguk and Zelo nodded simutaneously, happy that they finally accomplished their duty. Frankly they disliked that part of Daehyun, he was meticulous and demanding. But it wasn't enough to rule out all the positive things about him.

"Where is your son? Should we not confirm this with him first?" Yongguk said as he stood from his seat. The lady of the house rose from the ground holding onto the man's sleeve,

"No! You mustn't! He's a smart child. He'll figure everything out on his own. Just take him." she said a little too calmly, as if she had planned the whole thing. Zelo gripped her arm and harshly pushed her away,

"Don't you dare touch him again." he spat. He then held Yongguk's hand and pulled him up the stairs, they looked around carefully for a closed door and assumed it was who they were looking for. 

"My feisty baby." Yongguk said with a smirk and Zelo blushed,

"Shut up." he said before he carefully opened the door. Yongguk couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, there he was lying on his bed the wrong way, his blanket on the floor, his body half on the bed half off.

"So cute." Zelo giggled, Yongguk walked over and carefully picked up the male bridal style. He easily nuzzled into the new found warmth and Zelo felt absolutely no jealously, he was just fascinated at how cute he was.

His skin was white and unmarked, pure. His hair jet back, laying comfortably over his eyebrows. His lashes were long and his lips were plump with a lovely pink tint. He was smiling in his sleep his cheeks showing,

"No wonder Daehyun fancies him. He's beautiful." Zelo said and Yongguk couldn't help but nod. They slowly made their way downstairs careful not to wake him up, his mother was completely calm now. Her expression didn't look like one of that of a mother who was practically selling her own child.

"Maybe we actually did him a favour," Yongguk said as he looked back on the house, Zelo climbed into the carriage first looking at his lover carefully. Yongguk looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms,

"Yoo Youngjae..." 

 

Youngjae squirmed in his sleep, suddenly feeling extremely comfortable. Normally the sun would be hitting his eyes and he'd be halfway on the floor, a part of him was afraid to open his eyes, but he had no choice.

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a dark red canopy, his heart raced and he sat up in a hurry, satin sheets falling from his shoulders. He couldn't see anything but the huge empty space that was the bed.

Where was he?

Youngjae didn't even notice that he was dressed in a fine silk robe, he quickly crawled to the edge of the bed surprised at how far the edge was, the bed was huge. With a trembling hand he slowly pulled the string untying the knot and the canopy immediately fluttered open.

His jaw dropped when he was smacked in the face with the view of pure riches. The room was vast, the ceiling was high an elegant chandelier hanging from it, to his left was a huge window with the curtains drawn, but he knew there would be a balcony behind them. 

The floor was shiny and he was afraid to step on it, there was a few doors in the room he assumed they led to closets or a bathroom of some sorts. There was a certain smell lingering in the bed and his eyes widened when he realised this was an occupied room.

"Yoo Youngjae-sshi are you awake?" Youngjae yelped when a knock sounded at the door, clearly he was heard because the door opened soon after. A slender man walked in, his beautiful face completely opposite from his rough voice.

He looked over the younger seeing his robe slipping off his shoulder, and his legs showing, exposing his milky skin. The man smiled and gave the younger the pile of clothing he was holding.

"W-who are you?" Youngjae whispered, taking the clothing carefully, the fabric underneath his fingertips refined and high class. The man smiled and bowed his head,

"You may call me Himchan." Himchan smiled again but Youngjae couldn't bring himself to smile back, he was terrified. A place of such riches and luxuries was not for him.

"Where am I? I want to go home." Himchan had to look away, Youngjae's eyes were too innocent he couldn't break it to him cruelly. He sighed and didn't answer,

"Go quickly to the first door on your left. Freshen up and get dressed, make yourself look presentable." Himchan said quickly before he left the flustered male all alone.

Youngjae looked around the room his eyes wide and frightened, he carefully stepped off of the bed, gasping at how cold it was. He hurried towards the washroom as if something was chasing him and slammed the door.

He couldn't help but gawk at the bathroom, there was a large bathtub, he wasn't even sure if bathtub was appropiate for such a thing. Youngjae shook his head and decided to get dressed.

At this point he finally realized that he wasn't wearing his own clothing and he held himself feeling violated. He sighed and decided to wash his face, he made his way over to the wash basin seeing the rose petals floating on the surface.

Youngjae smiled and took in a deep breath the salts and minerals calming him instantly, he quickly washed his face and dried it with a nearby towel. He then proceeded to remove the robe and dress in the garments provided for him, which were definitely too high class for him.

He decided to tidy up his hair a little but it was already pretty fine, he'd be lying if he said he didn't look well rested. His eyes were bright and the colour in his face was warm like the bed he had been in. 

"Youngjae-sshi, are you finished?" Himchan's voice called through the door and he opened it, nodding shyly keeping his head down. Himchan smiled at him and bowed,

"You look great Youngjae-sshi, now will you please follow me." Himchan said before he began leading the way. Youngjae scurried after him not wanting to be left behind. 

He was lead down large hallways and across an open pathway at some point, he made it crucial that he memorize how to get back to that room and everything else he could see.

They stopped in front of a large door and Youngjae stopped breathing all together. He couldn't even fathom what he was doing in such a place, Himchan saw him and took a deep breath,

"Make sure you don't look into his eyes." he warned and before Youngjae could question the doors were pushed open. Youngjae quickly regained his composure and stood still. His jaw wanting to drop at the sight before him.

It was the throne room. The throne room. He was in the castle?!

Youngjae could feel his blood racing, his heart pounding with confusion as to why a lowly commoner like him would be in the castle walls. Why he would ever be in front of royalty.

Himchan lead him to the front of the room, a few meters away from the throne, before leaving him there alone. Youngjae looked at the ground nervously his body shaking.

The only person who could possibly be up there looking at him was none other than Jung Daehyun the country's prince. He had heard so much about the man who wasn't that much older than himself.

He'd never seen the prince before but his beauty was legend, Youngjae remembered the words of Himchan from earlier and kept his head down but the prince wasn't speaking he was simply watching him.

Youngjae couldn't help it and looked up, instantly locking with another pair so familiar yet so like a stranger. He froze instantly, he could feel himself getting lost in those dark orbs. 

The prince was indeed beautiful, his features completely unfair. He was alluring and dark just as how Youngjae had pictured him, there wasn't anyone who wasn't aware of what the young prince was capable of. 

A smirk appeared on the man's lips and his eyes brimming with a certain kind of playfullness Youngjae couldn't place, and for a moment it felt as if only them two were in the room. 

"Entertain me." 

Youngjae's eyes widened further and he didn't answer, his lips trembling as if he wanted to say something. Daehyun's smirk remained and he easily stepped off of his throne walking towards the frightened male.

"Yongguk, clear the room." Daehyun said without looking at his friend, Yongguk frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Zelo shushed him. He looked over to Himchan and Jongup who were the only other ones in the room and they all left.

Youngjae's heart pounded as the prince continued to pursue him, he couldn't help but step back in complete fear. Daehyun's eyes narrowed and Youngjae flinched,

"Is this how you greet your prince?" he questioned darkly and Youngjae immediately kneeled down, bowing to the man in front of him. Daehyun gestured for him to rise but he didn't move.

"Follow me." the command was simple but Youngjae scrambled to his feet, making sure to keep at least 5 meters in distance from the elder male. Youngjae noticed they were heading in the same direction he had come from.

His heart raced as Daehyun opened the door to the room he had woken up in and he hesitantly stepped inside, he walked in towards the middle of the room as far as he could be from the prince.

Daehyun closed the door and leaned on it, his eyes forever watching Youngjae's every move. The younger was currently biting the nail on his index finger his eyes looking somewhere else.

"My Joker." Youngjae looked up at that, his eyes catching Daehyun's before he instantly looked away once more. 

"E-excuse me?" Daehyun began advancing on him once more and again Youngjae backed away in fear.

"You are my Joker. That is your purpose here. You are to be with me at all times, you are to entertain me. You will not disobey me and you will not defy me. Understood." it didn't sound much like a question but Youngjae didn't do anything.

He didn't agree and he didn't disagree. 

"Your mother allowed me to take you away did you not know?" the question hit him like a thousand bricks. Youngjae carefully clasped his hands together as an attempt to stop the trembling.

He should have known, of course his mother would sell him off. She was greedy for money and Youngjae appeared weak and frail, not anyone that would be hired by high paying jobs.

"Youngjae." said male looked up and the prince's face was centimetres away from his own. He gasped and stepped back creating a gap between them easily. Daehyun frowned and walked towards the younger.

Daehyun grabbed Youngjae's wrist and pulled him closer, Youngjae tried to break free but Daehyun crushed their lips together. Daehyun grabbed Youngjae by the hips and slammed him into the wall,

"W-wait Princ-!" Youngjae gasped but his mouth was soon occupied. His eyes clenched shut and with his fists he pushed and fought against the elder, Daehyun smirked into the kiss and held onto Youngjae's wrists, bringing them above his head.

"Don't fight me." he growled, pinning Youngjae's wrists the the wall. He connected their lips again and Youngjae felt disgusted, violated but aroused at the same time. 

"Sto-!"

"Open your mouth Youngjae." 

"No!" Daehyun took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the younger's moist cavern, Youngjae let out a soft moan the warm muscle stabbing into his mouth mercilessly.

Suddenly the kiss turned gentle and it left Youngjae breathless, Daehyun skillfully tasted the younger feeling addicted to Youngjae's taste already. He tasted sweet and fresh like a breath of air.

His free hand snaked up Youngjae's thigh and he could hear the muffled whimper, it made his heart clench but he couldn't stop, Youngjae was too alluring. Youngjae could feel tears escaping his eyes and he struggled to breathe.

Daehyun pulled away a string of saliva connecting their lips, he glanced at Youngjae seeing the younger's body relaxed and slouched. He let go of his wrists and caught him before he fell,

"He fainted?" he couldn't help but laugh, Youngjae was too innocent, but then again he had made sure of that. He held the younger close to him and carried him bridal style towards the bed. 

He let Youngjae lie down before he took off his shirt and got onto the bed, he closed the canopy and swooped the younger into his arms once more. He smiled and breathed out happily, he had never felt more at peace. He pressed a kiss into Youngjae's soft hair and closed his eyes,

"Sleep well Youngjae." 

 

When Youngjae woke he could feel the heat of someone else next to him, and his eyes widened when he realized it was Daehyun. He thought about pushing the prince away but when he saw that peaceful face he couldn't do it.

Since Daehyun's arm was secured around his waist he tried not to move so much so he wouldn't wake him, plus this was the perfect opportunity to observe the man. 

Daehyun had a mole beneath his left eye, his hair was the same shade as Youngjae's and his lips were plump and luscious. He blushed when he remembered what they had done to him.

He wouldn't say it didn't feel good but he felt used, hurt. He didn't want to stay and "entertain" the prince, it made him feel like paid company. Maybe he should practice his jokes after all he was a joker now.

Youngjae smiled and he felt it would be the perfect opportunity to explore the castle, after all Daehyun was a prince he obviously slept in and such right? There was no need for him to wake early. 

He carefully slipped out of the male's arms ignoring the lack of warmth, he grabbed a pillow and placed it in his stead smiling when Daehyun cuddled with it right away. He smiled a genuine smile something he hadn't done since he arrived, he stroked Daehyun's soft hair before slowly rolling off the bed.

He fell onto the ground with a thud hissing at the pain, but he couldn't risk Daehyun noticing the canopy tied differently. He crawled out from beneath and made his way towards the door.

He relieved when he managed to slip out of the room and he closed the door gently behind him. He stood up and began walking down the halls, it would be clear to anyone he was a little too carefree at the moment. 

But what they didn't know was that Youngjae was trying to forget the fact that his mother, after years of trying to sell him off for some good money, finally succeeded. 

Youngjae stopped walking in the middle of the open path, his eyes looking out into the vast forestry that surrounded the castle, he could see his town from here, tears spilt from his eyes and he covered his face, he had no home.

 

Daehyun opened his eyes instantly realizing something was wrong, he was alone. He sat up his hand clenching the pillow, he threw it with rage the canopy shaking due to the force. 

He untied the canopy and looked around, he couldn't see Youngjae anywhere. Daehyun cursed under his breath and dashed out of the room not even bothering to put a shirt on. 

Daehyun looked around frantically, there was no way Youngjae would know where the front gates were. It was impossible to find especially since Daehyun's room was the furthest from it. 

His heart started pounding and he could feel the loneliness coming back, he shook his head and focused on what he was doing. He had to find Youngjae, right now.

He ran through the halls which were always so empty to him, but today that emptiness scared, for once he was hoping to see someone else when he turned the corner. He ran out towards the open pathway and stopped when he saw him,

"P-prince Daehyun?" Youngjae whispered. He immediately turned away and wiped his tears, he didn't want to be ridiculed for showing such weakness within the castle walls.

Daehyun sprinted towards him and without saying a word he crashed their lips together, Youngjae whimpered at the clash of teeth. The kiss deepened and the prince thrusted his tongue into the moist cavern, trying to bring Youngjae's tongue to life.

Daehyun was an amazing kisser, Youngjae was already feeling light headed.

"P-prince?" Youngjae gasped when he was finally able to speak. Daehyun lifted his head his eyes dangerously angry, and his expression did nothing to hide that anger either.

"I told you. Stay. By. Me." he gritted the words through his teeth and Youngjae's eyes widened. 

"What were you trying to do? Trying to escape from me?" Youngjae couldn't help but notice the loneliness lacing the anger in his tone, his eyes crazy and scared.

"You are mine!" Youngjae flinched at the sudden outburst but stayed silent nonetheless. No doubt Daehyun expected people to listen to him while he was speaking.

"If you try and leave again I will chain you to my side. Understand?" Daehyun said with a low tone and Youngjae didn't answer. He never truly felt obligated to answer Daehyun's questions, to him the prince simply seemed like a needy child.

Daehyun held onto Youngjae's wrist tightly pulling him back towards his room, he was taking deep breaths trying to clam down his anger. A tear fell from his left eye and he cursed under his breath.

Daehyun swung his arm and let go making Youngjae stumble into the room, Daehyun approached him quickly, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

"Prin-"

"Why were you crying." Youngjae couldn't help but notice, Daehyun would never let him finish his sentences. He then comprehended the question and looked towards the ground.

"My mother doesn't want me. My father didn't want me. I don't even want me." Daehyun noticed the excessive use of the word "want" and he wondered, was Youngjae in need of love? His family seemed to have been lacking in that department.

"I want you." the words made Youngjae shiver. And he looked away, Daehyun only wanted his body, he didn't actually care about him. At this moment Daehyun held the younger's body closer to him, brushing their lower regions ever so slightly.

"Princ-!" Youngjae gasped his face covered by a deep blush, Daehyun leaned in towards Youngjae's ear, pressing a soft kiss upon it. The younger visibly shuddered, his ears were sensitive.

"Call me Daehyun." he whispered. Youngjae's eyes widened and he pushed the elder away with two arms pressed firmly against his chest, but Daehyun didn't let go,

"I couldn't possibly do such a thing." he whimpered, and he felt surprised that for once Daehyun let him speak. With his thumb and forefinger Daehyun lifted Youngjae's face, so that they were looking into each others eyes. Youngjae stiffened, Daehyun was truly beautiful.

"Say my name Youngjae." he said in that sweet melodic voice, Youngjae looked down but all he could see was Daehyun's body against his own, and honestly he was feeling extremely hot.

"D-daehyun." 

The smile that spread across Daehyun's face was too magnificent for words, leaving Youngjae utterly speechless. He had never seen Daehyun smile before but he wanted to see it more.

"Say it again." Daehyun demanded with a soft voice as he held Youngjae's cheek, kissing his jaw gently. Youngjae shivered and tried to wriggle away but the arm around his waist was too warm,

"Ah Daehyun!" he moaned. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with one of his hands, Daehyun pulled away and smirked. The prince leaned in and placed a kiss on top of the younger's hands, about where his lips were.

"I want to hear more." he whispered. Daehyun suddenly grabbed onto Youngjae's wrist and pulled him towards the washroom, once Youngjae was inside he locked the door and held the younger in his arms again.

"I want to hear you moan."

 

And thus here he was, sitting on the otherside of the large bath tub filled with murky mineral water and flower petals, trying to plan an escape route that would cover his naked body. 

Youngjae had his back to the prince which was probably really rude but he didn't care, he was trying to find a nearby towel. Daehyun was sitting across from him, a smirk on his face as he watched the younger plan.

"Youngjae." said male jumped visibly water splashing around him, he turned around slowly eyes wide with fear as he looked at Daehyun. His smirk grew wider and Youngjae's heart beat faster,

"Come here." Youngjae shook his head immediately and Daehyun's eyes narrowed. The younger whimpered and slowly made his way across the bath, he stopped a foot away from the prince.

"Yes?" he said in a quiet voice and Daehyun smiled, tilting his head to the side like a child.

"Sit with me." he said with a slight happiness in his tone, Youngjae looked around before heading towards Daehyun's left side. He was easily grabbed and pulled onto the prince's lap.

"T-this is wrong!" he whined pushing in an attempt to free himself, Daehyun's hands easily made their way to Youngjae's ass, he grabbed the soft flesh and squeezed. Youngjae mewled and leaned his forehead on the elder's shoulder,

"What's wrong Youngjae? How is this wrong? Won't you enlighten me?" Daehyun whispered whilst licking the younger's ear. Youngjae blushed squirming but that only made Daehyun squeeze harder. A finger tracing dangerously closer and closer to his hole,

"Y-you're the prince, and I'm just- ah!" he cut himself off when Daehyun grinded up against him. Youngjae gripped onto the elder's shoulders tightly his body heating up,

"You are my joker. Don't forget." Daehyun brought their lips together, biting softly on Youngjae's lips before coaxing his tongue into a heated battle. Youngjae couldn't help but fight back, his hands made their way to Daehyun's hair and he pulled on the soft locks, breathing deeply as the kiss grew more desperate.

Daehyun continued grinding against that perfect ass and Youngjae moaned loudly, his hips moving as he grinded downward. He could feel Daehyun's hard cock running between his cheeks and he felt over stimulated. 

Daehyun lifted Youngjae by his hips letting his cock rest against his stomach before bringing him back down again, the moment their cocks touched in the water they both let out moans of satisfaction. 

Youngjae threw his head back as he took in shaky breaths and Daehyun's eyes lidded at the expansion of skin in front of him, he leaned in and bit down softly on his collar bone.

"Why do you do this to me?" Youngjae asked seriously, his teary eyes looking into Daehyun's dark orbs. He couldn't understand, why him? When there were so many more.

"Because you are mine." Daehyun growled sealing their lips again as he took Youngjae in one hand and his cock in another. Youngjae groaned as the prince slowly pumped him, his hands went down to Daehyun's clawing at them to let go.

"S-stop it! Let go of me!" he moaned loudly. Daehyun had his eyes closed, concentrating on the sound of Youngjae's breathing and the movement of his hands. He could feel Youngjae's member pulsing in his hand and he knew he was close.

"Ah Daehyun!" Youngjae screamed as he released into the water. Daehyun released soon after only letting out an airy breath, Youngjae slumped against him and sniffled.

"You are mine." Daehyun whispered once more, lifting Youngjae from the water as the younger continued to cry into his shoulder. He set Youngjae down on his feet kissing his cheeks gently as he wrapped the fragile body in silk robes.

"Can't you sleep somewhere else?" Youngjae whispered as Daehyun lifted him up again after putting on his own robe. He walked out into the bedroom setting the younger down on the bed.

"You'd kick the prince out of his own room?" Daehyun asked with narrowed eyes, Youngjae blushed embarrassed by his own question. No wonder the scent was so familiar,

"I'm sorry. Well then could I have my own room?" he asked carefully but the glare he was receiving clearly meant no. Daehyun climbed onto the bed, tying the canopy shut before crawling towards the younger. He spooned him gently and nuzzled into the back Youngjae's head.

"No. You are to stay by my side. At all times." Daehyun's voice faded as he lulled himself to sleep. Youngjae couldn't help but relax into the elder's touch, the feeling of someone holding you as you slept... was nice.

 

This time Daehyun woke up first, he felt a soft breath against his cheek and smiled. Youngjae had somehow turned in his sleep, his head resting on Daehyun's arm as he snuggled close to the prince.

"So beautiful." he whispered through a dazzling smile. He hugged Youngjae close to him, inhaling the sweet scent, the warmth of happiness seeping through his body. He had never felt so at peace, so blissful. He needed Youngjae, he wouldn't let him leave. Ever.

"Daehyun, you have a hearing today." Yongguk's deep voice echoed throughout the room and Daehyun hummed in response, his eyes closed as he cuddled closer to his new obsession. 

The canopy slipped open and Yongguk's head popped in, followed by Zelo. Yongguk smiled at the sight, Daehyun sat up carefully and Youngjae easily wound his arms around his waist.

"Looks like he's attached to you." Yongguk said with a genuine smile. Zelo was just grinning his dimple grin as he looked at the two, Daehyun looked down and threaded his fingers through Youngjae's hair.

"No. He's still fighting with something. He won't open up to me." he said quietly. Zelo didn't notice the sadness in Daehyun's tone but Yongguk did, after all they had grown up together.

"So what to do? Should Jongup and I spend the day with him?" Zelo asked. Daehyun was quite the sight when he was performing his duties as prince, and the only ones who ever witnessed that were Yongguk and Himchan.

"No. I want him to be in the room with me." Daehyun stated and the two nodded. The prince gestured for the two to leave the room and they didn't hesitate to obey. Daehyun looked down to the angel beside him, he continued moving his fingers through soft locks and as expected the angel began to squirm.

"D-daehyun?" Youngjae said cutely as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. Daehyun tried not to kiss him, but he couldn't resist. He leaned in stealing a quick peck before leaning back on his palms,

"Good morning." he grinned. Youngjae's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, he scrambled off the bed and almost shrieked when he saw Yongguk and Zelo stood at the door.

"That's Yongguk and Junhong, although he prefers to be called Zelo." Daehyun said through a yawn as he stumbled towards the washroom, his robe slipping off his shoulders, his upper back on full display.

"Cover yourself!" Youngjae yelled and Daehyun let out a laugh as he disappeared into the washroom. Youngjae then sat there awkwardly, unaware that his own robe was barely on him. 

"Today you'll be staying with Daehyun, not directly with him but in the throne room." Youngjae noticed the lack oh honorific. His stomach rumbled and he blushed looking away from the two.

"You haven't eaten have you? God Daehyun hyung has been rude." Zelo rolled his eyes, pouting at the prince's lack of well... being a prince. Yongguk shrugged, and sighed,

"Well Dae hasn't eaten either." he defended and at this point Youngjae was astonished. They had nicknames for him?!

"What is it Youngjae?" Yongguk asked casually leaning on the door like he didn't have a care in the world. 

"You're all so casual with him. He's the prince isn't he?" Youngjae whispered like he didn't want Daehyun to hear them speaking. Yongguk looked at Zelo and they both shrugged.

"I grew up with him and Daehyun will always just be Daehyun." Yongguk explained. There were no other words for it so he wondered if Youngjae would understand,

"What are you all talking about?" Youngjae shrieked and threw himself further onto the bed. Daehyun stood there fully dressed a look of amusement on his face, Yongguk and Zelo just smiled at him.

"Nothing nothing, should I call in Himchan hyung? So Youngjae hyung can get dressed up." Zelo asked to confirm and Daehyun nodded, stating quietly that he would be leaving first. Moments later Himchan waltzed in and like a storm Youngjae was fed, changed, and walked to the throne room. 

He stood there quietly by Yongguk's side as he was instructed. Yongguk was definitely an intimidating man but it made him feel protected by the elder's side, Daehyun was sat on his throne his eyes cold, his expression stern.

Moments of silence later, a man was dragged in by armed forces. Youngjae was shocked, he hadn't seen any official looking staff here other than Himchan, Yongguk and Zelo. He hadn't met Jongup yet. 

The man was forced to kneel in the spot Youngjae had stood days ago, he glanced up at Daehyun and his body shivered with fear when he saw the expression on the prince's face. Merciless.

"You murdered a soldier. Do you know the consequences for doing such a thing?" Daehyun's voice was cold and full of authority, the man shuddered unable to lift his head. 

"N-no your highness." Youngjae was surprised the man mustered enough courage to speak to the prince. No doubt Daehyun was fuming mad, but he was still calm, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Jail. For life." Daehyun finalized and gestured to the guards that brought the convict in, the man was quickly lifted off the ground and dragged back to where he came from.

"Wait Prince!" the man shouted and screamed but Daehyun wouldn't even look at him. Youngjae felt scared, he hadn't seen someone so powerful and there was no doubt as to why people feared him now. He was Jung Daehyun, the country's prince.

"Yongguk hyung?" Youngjae tapped the elder's shoulder, and he immediately smiled glad that Youngjae was already comfortable with him. He felt a certain kind of protectiveness towards the younger,

"What is it Jae?" Youngjae blushed at the nickname but shook it off, remembering what he wanted to ask.

"You said you knew Daehyun from when he was a child right? What was he like?" he asked innocently his head tilting to the side as he waited for a response. Yongguk looked up towards the high ceiling,

"He was very... cute." Youngjae blinked, not expecting that answer.

"He was always running around the castle, his broad smile on his face. Every morning I remember chasing after him as he ran all around the castle greeting all of the servants." he smiled at the memory. 

"One day, he came back from visiting a town just outside of the walls and something in him changed. He was more calm and collected and from then on he grew into the man you see today." Yongguk said and Youngjae knew the story was over.

Youngjae opened his mouth to ask another question but,

"Youngjae." he looked over to the over familiar voice, he looked like a child being caught stealing from the kitchen. Daehyun's eyes narrowed and he stalked closer,

"You seem to be getting along with Yongguk." he growled. Youngjae unconsciously hid himself behind said male, Yongguk watched in amusement as Daehyun got even closer.

He rounded Yongguk to get towards Youngjae but the younger only ran around Yongguk again, soon enough the two were chasing each other around the eldest who was stood still his arms crossed.

"Okay!" Yongguk spread his arms out wide, Youngjae behind him again, while Daehyun was blocked at the front. The prince glared at the younger who nervously looked back.

"I'm going to find Junhong, you two can play your game of tag around someone else." he sighed and scratched his head as he slowly walked out of the throne room, leaving Youngjae unprotected.

"W-wait Daehyun," Youngjae said in a shaky voice but the prince quickly grabbed hold of his wrist dragging him out of the throne room, down the halls and into their now shared bedroom. 

"Daehyun?" Youngjae asked as the elder sat down on the bed, leaving the younger stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. A smirk formed on Daehyun's lips and he leaned back on his palms,

"Dance for me." Youngjae blushed and looked down in shock. Dance?! That was absurd!

"If you choose to disobey me, then there will be punishment." Daehyun said while licking his lips. Youngjae clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip, wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation.

"B-but there's no music?" he said quietly, hoping it would call off the whole thing. Daehyun nodded considering the fact, and Youngjae was feeling a little hopeful.

"Won't you sing? Sing and dance for me Youngjae." Youngjae blushed even harder. He couldn't do that... he only ever sang to himself. Plus he had never danced before. He could tell Daehyun was getting impatient and he definitely didn't want punishment.

He slowly began moving his hips, taking small steps forward as he kept his eyes closed to save him from the embarrassment. A melody filled his body & soul carrying his feet into moves he had never done before.

Daehyun's eyes were wide as he watched Youngjae move across the room, the small body rolls and hip thrusts driving him insane. Was Youngjae aware of what he was doing? 

Daehyun couldn't take it any longer, he glided across the room and swooped Youngjae into his arms, one arm around his waist the other holding on his hand. Youngjae opened his eyes and Daehyun continued to lead them in a soundless dance.

"You see Youngjae, a ball with be held tomorrow. And of course I expect you to attend." Youngjae looked over to the side, a sudden question rising within him. He debated on whether or not to actually ask the elder.

"What will I be attending as?" he asked quietly. Daehyun stopped for a moment, trying to look into the younger's eyes. When Youngjae looked up he was met with a confused look,

"My joker of course." he answered simply as if it was completely obvious. Youngjae frowned and gently removed himself from Daehyun's arms, he ran away to the washroom and locked himself inside. 

To his disappointment Daehyun didn't even knock at the door, he didn't demand that he open it either. There was simply silence. Youngjae couldn't help it, he clutched his hands to his chest and cried.

Why was he crying? He had no idea, something just felt wrong. Something inside of him was hurting and he was quite positive Jung Daehyun was responsible for it. 

He hugged his knees to his chest and cried harder but quietly so Daehyun wouldn't hear him.

 

When he was done his mouth was aching and his eyes were puffy, he washed his face quickly and took deep breaths. He had lost track of how long he had been in there, but it had obviously been quite awhile. 

He slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. His eyes empty as he looked at the sunset rays streaming through the room, his heart jumped when he saw Daehyun.

The prince was lying on the bed, he appeared to be glowing as the rays enveloped his beautiful being. Youngjae approached the sleeping prince slowly, Daehyun's breath was soft, but his expression wasn't as peaceful as it usually was. He seemed to be troubled, his brows furrowed.

Youngjae smiled and gently stroked the prince's hair, before pressing a kiss against his nose. He closed the canopy and shut the curtains, so that Daehyun would be able to have a peaceful sleep. 

Youngjae crossed the room and sat down at one of the seats situated in the room and lied down. It wasn't as comfortable as Daehyun's bed but he really didn't want to be around the elder at the moment.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few winks as well. After all, tomorrow was the ball.

 


	2. 2/2

Daehyun opened his eyes slowly the cold air biting his exposed body, he sat up lazily and ran his fingers through his hair sighing as he did so. His eyes were lidded and his lips were parted,

"Youngjae." he whispered. He crawled to the edge of the bed confused when he saw the tied canopy, the strings were tied clumsily and Daehyun smiled knowing that it was Youngjae.

He opened it and he expected a blinding light that never came for the curtains were shut as well, his eyes wandered across the room and lay upon the beauty on the love seat.

Youngjae was curled up against nothing, his body small and cold as he hugged himself for warmth. Daehyun frowned at this, why hadn't he simply gone to bed with him? Why was he in the washroom for so long? There were so many things he wanted to ask, but Youngjae was difficult when he was awake.

Youngjae let out a small whine his brows furrowing before his expression softened a small smile creeping onto his lips. Daehyun smiled at the younger's adorable actions, Youngjae really was cute. 

He couldn't help it, he slowly got onto the love seat laying down as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae. The prince sighed in comfort, the feeling of Youngjae in his arms was truly the best thing. He smiled lazily as the younger cuddled up against him and he breathed into Youngjae's hair. 

Maybe when Youngjae was asleep he could act like they were... he blushed at his own thoughts and shook his head. 

 

Youngjae slowly opened his eyes feeling a strange warmth beside him, he arched his back letting out cute noises as he stretched. He wiped his eyes and yawned before opening his eyes.

"Oh my god!" he screamed pushing the prince off of the love seat. Daehyun made contact with the harsh ground whimpering as he did, he sat up a glare in his eyes as he looked at Youngjae who looked afraid,

"What are you doing?" he said in a dangerous tone, Youngjae frowned and looked at the prince with suspicion.

"What are YOU doing?" he questioned back. Daehyun narrowed his eyes standing up before he leaned forward one knee on the love seat his arms cornering Youngjae,

"Is it wrong to want to hold what's mine?" he asked. Youngjae blushed looking down at the seams of the seat beneath them, whenever Daehyun said those possessive words he couldn't stop his heart from jumping.

"I am not a possession!" he said with a slightly raised voice, not to the point of shouting or yelling but enough to show Daehyun how strongly he felt about this. The prince tilted his head to the side,

"That's right Youngjae you aren't a possession." said male blinked in confusion, was Daehyun going to give up on this so easily? That wasn't like him, not at all. When the smirk formed on his plump lips Youngjae knew he hadn't won.

"You are my possession." Daehyun brought their lips together before Youngjae could argue. Youngjae clenched his eyes shut and punched the male's chest trying to free himself but when Daehyun slipped his tongue into his mouth he gripped onto the male's shirt instead.

Whimpering helplessly as their tongues danced, he gasped for air only to lose it again. Daehyun was pushing Youngjae's head into the back of the seat via his kiss. He was addicted to this taste, this sweet taste that was Youngjae.

Youngjae moaned into the kiss eventually wrapping his arms around the elder's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He took a deep breath pulling away, his eyes hazy as he looked into Daehyun's. He leaned in again biting harshly at those luscious lips and Daehyun responded with a growl.

"Uhhh excuse us," Youngjae froze. His eyes opening wide as he looked over to the door, he immediately hid behind Daehyun's back when he saw Himchan and another male looking at them.

Daehyun pushed off of the love seat, turning around while wiping the saliva off his swollen lips. He gave them a lazy smile and nodded at them, normally he'd be extremely pissed off for being disturbed but the feeling of Youngjae kissing him was wonderful. Youngjae clenched his eyes shut and dashed towards the washroom locking himself inside,

"Ah he escaped." Jongup stated out loud and Daehyun shrugged. Maybe he should get the lock on the washroom door removed so Youngjae wouldn't be able to escape from him anymore.

"You guys are getting along great I see." Himchan said with a small smile and Daehyun smirked, shrugging once again. Himchan and Jongup gave each other a weird look before looking back to Daehyun who couldn't wipe the smirk from his face.

Meanwhile Youngjae sat with his back against the washroom door, his eyes wide as his hands covered his mouth. Had he really done that? He lost himself in his emotions and kissed Daehyun, he bit those sinful lips for lord's sake!

Youngjae closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, he needed to start controlling these feelings inside of him, for his sake and for Daehyun's sake.

 

"Youngjae you know there's a ball tonight right? I need to find you an outfit so can you come out please?" Himchan asked through the door, startling the younger who had somehow fallen asleep. 

"Don't worry Daehyun's not here." at that he easily opened the door moving a little so the door could be opened without smacking him in the face. Himchan let himself in looking around for the younger, he looked down and spotted him.

"Oh! There you are." Himchan smiled his dazzling smile and for a moment Youngjae was speechless, how could any man be so beautiful? Especially Himchan seemed to have a motherly aura around him.

"Come on baby, let's go over to my room." he said softly and Youngjae nodded, standing up as he followed Himchan out of the room. For some reason he felt scared and insecure Daehyun would yell at him for leaving the room again.

"Don't worry, Dae knows you're with me. He won't say anything." Himchan said reassuringly as if he was reading the younger's thoughts, he noticed Himchan's room was quite far from Daehyun's. More closer to the left side of the castle, where as Daehyun's was in the middle, as he's been told.

"There's a lot of doors?" Youngjae questioned, seeing 3 doors on each side of a single corridoor, a large glass sliding door leading out to the a balcony on the side of the castle. 

"Ahh we all live here." he said and Youngjae couldn't hide his confusion, causing Himchan to chuckle at his lost expression, Youngjae was just too cute for words.

"Yongguk, Junhong, Jongup and I. We all have our own rooms, although Junhong will usually sleep with Yongguk and I'll usually sleep with Jongup." he explained and Youngjae blushed when he realized they were all couples. 

He should've noticed the relationship between Yongguk and Zelo, now that he thought about it it was quite obvious. Himchan ushered him into a nearby room and Youngjae's jaw dropped at the pristine white room, so clean and neat it was blinding.

"Come, come Jaejae." he blushed at the nickname, the warm aura radiating off Himchan was amazing, he had such a friendly air around him, it made Youngjae envious.

"Hmm for you..." Himchan muttered to himself as he reached double doors, he opened them wide and Youngjae stared at the rows and rows of clothing upon clothing, among shoes and accessories. Being in the castle truly was different,

"Here this is perfect for you! Or maybe this, oh you'd look so cute in these!" Himchan squealed as he got excited at the thought of dressing Youngjae up, the younger smiled and nodded, feeling slightly worried about the events to come.

 

The castle began brewing with life as important guests from all around the country and around the world arrived. People were greeting others they hadn't seen in ages or those they'd only seen the day before. 

Of course everyone was curious as to how the prince had grown, for there had not been a ball held since years ago when Daehyun was only 14. Now at the flourishing age of 21 many people were waiting to introduce their daughters or sons to the man.

The ballroom was easily filled with wealthy people who were not afraid to show it, glamourous gowns and suits in every direction, makeup and hair done to perfection. The overall feeling of wanting to impress stirring within the ballroom.

Daehyun was pacing around his room in the dark eagerly waiting for Youngjae to return from Himchan's room, he was already dressed of course. But for once in his life he was actually nervous, it was no mystery that the world of royalty was cruel and controlling and he didn't want his precious joker to feel pressured or worried.

The door opened slowly and Daehyun turned around ready to complain about what took them so long but he was instantly speechless. The light coming from the hallways was shining through the small crevice in the doorway, causing Youngjae who was stood there to glow.

Youngjae was dressed in white, a beautiful pure white that reflected him perfectly. His hair was styled up so he didn't exactly look adorable anymore but he looked breathtakingly handsome, so very beautiful.

His dark eyes shining as he locked eyes with Daehyun, a light pink tinting his cheeks, his lips a darker shade. He opened the door a little wider before hesitantly walking inside, since Daehyun looked like he wanted him to come closer.

Youngjae took this moment to look over what the prince was wearing, he was dressed completely opposite from himself. Black. Black being the main shade of his wardrobe, Youngjae felt strange walking from the light into the darkness that was the room but also Daehyun.

Once Youngjae was close enough Daehyun wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, breathing deeply into his neck. Youngjae shivered, hands on the prince's shoulders, ready to push him away if necessary. 

"So beautiful." Daehyun whispered as he looked into Youngjae's eyes, a cold hand on his warm cheek. Youngjae breathed slowly trying not to get caught in the intoxication known as Jung Daehyun.

"Stay by me tonight. Don't you dare leave my side." Daehyun spoke quietly making sure only Youngjae would hear him, although there was no one else in the room. Youngjae didn't nod, if he needed to leave the prince's side he would.

"Youngjae." Daehyun said sternly staring into the younger's eyes, Youngjae simply looked back an unreadable expression on his face. Daehyun opened to his mouth to say something else but was cut off when the door opened wide.

"Daehyun, it's time to go down and greet the guests." Yongguk interrupted and Youngjae sighed in relief internally, Yongguk was definitely his saviour. It was official. Youngjae pulled himself out of Daehyun's arms and hid behind Yongguk, Zelo was stood beside him and couldn't help but smile at the elder's cute behaviour.

"Fine." Daehyun gritted between his teeth, a scowl evident on his face. Once he reached the staircase that lead downward to the ballroom he turned on his heel and walked up to Yongguk,

"Watch over him for me." he ordered and Yongguk instantly nodded. Daehyun sighed and straightened his clothing before fixing his expression, his eyes motionless and dark before he walked down the stairs.

"Do we really have to go down there?" Youngjae whispered, gripping onto Yongguk's clothing with shaking hands. Zelo smiled and put his hands over Youngjae's trying to soothe him,

"Don't worry hyung. We don't get involved. We'll just stand by the sides and enjoy the atmosphere okay?" he reassured and Youngjae swallowed hard before nodding. 

They slowly made their way down the steps, Zelo made sure Youngjae didn't grip onto any of them and kept his back straight. Youngjae kept his expression professional he didn't want any of these people to know he wasn't wealthy.

They easily made their way across the dance floor and to the poles along the side, Daehyun was nowhere to be seen, but considering the strange crowd in the middle of the room he assumed the prince was there.

"Where are Himchan hyung and Jongup?" Youngjae asked quietly hoping one of the two would hear him, Yongguk easily did, Zelo was too distracted with the smell of food to notice.

"They're right there." he gestured to the middle of the dance floor where the crowd had disappeared and all could be seen was flashes of red before they posed, Youngjae's jaw dropped. Himchan was wearing a dress, and a wig, his makeup on point as he moved to the beat. 

Jongup was easily leading him in his own attire, they moved flawlessly with one another, not missing a single beat as they swayed and kicked, or lifted and jumped.

"They're performers. And also Daehyun's childhood friends. We're all childhood friends hence why we live here." Yongguk explained and Youngjae was speechless as he watched the two move together.

"Himchan doesn't want anyone to know his gender so don't mention it okay?" Youngjae nodded at the elder's request the last person he ever wanted to hurt was Himchan.

"Yongguk it's been so long!" said male turned his head to figure out who was calling his name, he instantly smiled and bowed. The young man who called him approaching them,

"Chanhyuk-sshi, nice to see you again." 

"Ahh so formal as usual. Nice to see you again Junhong-ah." Zelo nodded in response and Youngjae stood there awkwardly,

"Where's Soohyun? I haven't seen her yet." Zelo asked as he looked around using his height to his advantage, Chanhyuk mimicked the movement and shrugged, 

"Who knows? She's probably off with Jinhwan, she fancies him after all. Oh I've been completely rude, who's this?" Chanhyuk said shyly while scratching the back of his head. Youngjae smiled, Chanhyuk was obviously a good guy,

"I'm-" 

"My joker." the deep voice caused them all to turn around and they were met with the prince, his expression cold as he looked around the small circle of people. Himchan and Jongup waltzed over after their performance, smiles disappearing when they noticed the atmosphere,

"Your joker?" Chanhyuk questioned, and at that moment Soohyun made her way over bowing to the prince and to the others, smiling as she did. She looked at her brother and saw his confused expression.

"My name is Youngjae." he corrected, or more like he threw out there. He didn't want to be known as Daehyun's joker, especially since he had a name of his own. 

"So what's the relationship?" Soohyun asked, at some point Chanhyuk had explained the confusion occuring. Himchan watched Youngjae's expression carefully, 

"He's mine." Daehyun said simply as if there was no need to explain it. Youngjae frowned, his fists clenching before he stormed off, not forgetting to shoulder Daehyun on his way past. He broke into a run and ran back up the stairs from where they came.

"You are going after him right now, Jung Daehyun," Himchan scolded with his motherly tone, which was quite confusing since he was indeed dressed like a beautiful woman. Daehyun narrowed his eyes glancing around the room, as the prince he couldn't just disappear from the ball...

 

Youngjae shivered as he leaned onto the railing, his eyes overlooking the darkness of the forest, the strange patterns of lights on top of the lake. He felt at peace outside, away from everything. Away from Daehyun. 

He smiled at the wind as it blew through his hair, which was now slightly damp laying on his forehead where they belonged. He had taken off his clothes right when he reached the room, throwing on a robe after he washed his hair.

He felt slightly apologetic for ruining Himchan's hard work but he was sure the elder would barely notice. A part of his heart felt lonely as he stood there all alone on the balcony, his mind remembering Daehyun's words.

"My joker... he's mine..." what exactly did these words mean? Was it simply Daehyun being possessive or was there more? Was he being hopeful if he said he wanted... more?

"Don't be silly Youngjae... you're nothing but a toy to him." he whispered to himself, feeling depressed at his own words. He whined and smushed his face into his crossed arms. 

"You're not a toy." Youngjae gasped at the sudden voice whispering in his ear and he turned around placing his hand over his ear defensively. Daehyun was staring straight at him, but something was different. His hair was messy, his face slightly haggard and he was panting.

"Were you searching for me?" Youngjae whispered since he could find it in him to speak louder. His eyes widened when he realized the prince was missing from his own ball.

"What are you doing here?! Go back! Your guests will need you." he muttered the last part, he didn't want Daehyun to leave, but he didn't want Daehyun to be here either. Why was he feeling like this?!

"But you need me." at those words Youngjae froze, his face saddening as tears formed in his eyes, glistening under the moonlight and Daehyun couldn't help but think Youngjae was looking absolutely beautiful.

"Don't say those things, I mean nothing to you. So don't try and mean anything to me." he whispered as tears ran down his cheeks, Daehyun frowned not wanting his precious joker to cry. He stepped closer hand held out to wipe Youngjae's tears but was harshly slapped away,

"Stop it! Don't treat me kindly. I'm a mere joker." he spat the words he'd come to hate so very much. Daehyun expression was unreadable, a mix of hurt, anger and confusion.

"What do you want to be?" Youngjae froze. His eyes wide shaking as the tears tried to escape, Daehyun took this opportunity to move closer. Bringing their bodies together instantly,

"Answer me Youngjae." Daehyun whispered, Youngjae could feel Daehyun's body heat moulding into his and it was an amazing feeling. He gripped onto the elder's garments and avoided those dark eyes.

"Youngjae." Youngjae blinked, taking deep breaths before he dared to lift his head. His eyes locking with Daehyun's like he'd done so since forever, his eyes lidded as he felt himself spinning in those dark eyes.

He tip toed and pressed their lips together.

 

Youngjae gasped as he roughly hit the soft mattress, his body bouncing before Daehyun climbed over him. Daehyun closed the canopy around them closing out the world, so that it was only them two.

It was dark, not dark enough to be pitch black but enough to make it hard to see the outlines of each others faces and bodies. Youngjae could feel hands touching his body but he couldn't see them, stimulating his senses.

"Youngjae." Daehyun said his name like it was poisonous, forcing out the syllables like it was painful but so very pleasurable. Youngjae tried to find the elder within the darkness but it was impossible.

"Daehyun." the prince smirked and reached in his hands into Youngjae's robes, running his hand along the younger's chest and shoulders. Youngjae's skin was so perfect, flawless and soft in all ways, Daehyun wanted to live in it. 

Without warning Youngjae was stripped of his robes and Daehyun leaned downward, pressing a shy kiss onto Youngjae's neck. The younger let out an airy gasp, as the kisses grew more intense, harsh nips on his delicate skin driving him insane.

"Ah Daehyun!" he moaned, instantly grabbing the hand that was mercilessly pinching his nipple. His other hand placed his mouth as he bit onto his fingers to keep his sounds in.

Daehyun sucked possessive marks onto Youngjae's snowy skin before leaning downward, licking at the perked nub lovingly before he bit down harshly. Youngjae picked up his hips unconsciously his bare member coming into contact with Daehyun's clothed one.

Daehyun groaned throwing his head back as he breathed in, he wanted to feel Youngjae's skin directly, right now. He pulled away so that he could easily remove his royal clothing. 

Youngjae opened his eyes wondering where the warmth had gone, but the sound of unbuttoning and clothing rustling made his heart beat, the realization dawning upon him.

Once Daehyun was naked he returned to his place hovering above Youngjae between his legs, Youngjae whined when he felt a dry hand grip onto his soft member, pumping it to life with strong but slow pumps.

"Ah, ah!! Daehy-!" he moaned, his hips moving as he shallowly thrusted in and out of Daehyun's hand, the prince smirked and thumbed the slit making Youngjae shudder with pleasure.

"You're sensitive aren't you Youngjae." he felt hot breath blowing onto his ear and he shivered, Daehyun was so close, but he couldn't see him. All he could do was feel. Daehyun captured the younger's lips before using one hand to rub his nipple, the other travelling to his cheeks as he thrusted their bare members against each other,

Youngjae moaned into Daehyun's mouth feeling over stimulated, Daehyun tangled his tongue with Youngjae's sucking on it gently before licking all along the roof of his mouth. Youngjae pulled back before biting onto Daehyun's bottom lip, bringing them back into a heated kiss.

Daehyun pulled away a string of saliva still connecting their tongues, he licked Youngjae's lip to break the string causing the younger to blush furiously. Daehyun brought his finger to his mouth and began sucking on them, making sure they were good and wet before sitting back.

He grabbed Youngjae beneath his knees pulling him closer, Youngjae gasped his he felt his lower body exposed in the air his upper body against the bed. He wriggled his arms and legs,

"Daehyun this is embarrassing!!!" he whimpered, trying to free himself. Daehyun could see it clearly, even in the darkness he could see the little pink hole twitching in front of him. 

Without warning he leaned forward licking a long strip up in between Youngjae's cheeks before stopping at his hole, prodding his tongue at it playfully. Youngjae mewled his legs shivering as his body coursed with pleasure. 

He continued licking the hole, making sure it was nice and lubricated, he continued to relax the ring of muscle, so Youngjae would feel the minimal amount of pain possible.

Once there was less resitance beneath his tongue he brought his fingers closer, index finger pushing past the ring of muscle easily, pushing deep into the fragile body.

"Ung!" Youngjae moaned, the feeling foreign and strange. There was a dull sense of pain but it wasn't unbearable, not in the least. Daehyun licked at the entrance as he added another finger, Youngjae instantly clenched around him,

It was beginning to hurt, a certain kind of pain shooting up his back as another finger was added, Daehyun thrusted his finger roughly into the younger's delectable body trying to find a certain spot that would have Younger screamin-

"Ah Daehyun!" he smirked, found it. Youngjae was rock hard, cock bobbing against his stomach as the fingers thrusted in and out of him hitting his prostate mercilessly.

Daehyun pulled out his fingers abruptly, Youngjae sputtering nonsense at the sudden emptiness inside of him. The prince leaned back and spit into his hand before wrapping his fingers around his cock, which was already hard and straining, 

"W-wait Daehyun, that's dirty." Youngjae whispered, finding the elder's hand somehow in the dark, he replaced Daehyun's hand with his own, feeling the pulsing flesh beneath his finger tips.

"Youngjae?" Daehyun hissed, the cold touch making his stomach coil slightly but he was nowhere close. He wanted to be inside Youngjae. at this instant. Youngjae got onto his knees, making sure he was in front of the elder's cock in the darkness, he blushed when he felt warm flesh hit his cheek.

Youngjae licked the head experimentally before wrapping his lips around the velvet head, tongue digging into the slit before he took more in. Daehyun threw his head back and groaned, the moist heat surrounding his cock. 

Youngjae was pumping the elder's magnificent length as he bobbed his head up and down, making sure every part was lubricated. He moaned around the prince's cock, causing shivers to run down Daehyun's spine. Youngjae pulled off with an subtle pop and blushed at his own actions,

"And you don't think that's dirty?" he became flustered at the words and Daehyun laughed, a genuine laugh. He sealed their lips together once again, before pulling Youngjae close, he prodded his cock at the twitching entrance feeling it spasm.

He slowly began pushing in Youngjae's face immediately contorting with a pain he had never experienced before. Daehyun wasn't even halfway in before Youngjae began crying,

"Ah hah ugh!" he whimpered out loud, the sound making Daehyun's heart clench, he leaned down again to continue kissing the younger, hoping to distract him from the pain. 

Once he was fully inside he sat still, deep breaths shared between them as Youngjae adjusted to the girth inside of him. He had felt how big the prince was from his activities earlier but he hadn't expected him to be that big.

"W-why so big?" Youngjae whispered, tears running down his cheeks. Daehyun couldn't see that the younger was crying but he could sense it, he pressed soft kisses onto those adorable cheeks, licking the tears away.

"Tell me when you're ready." he was doing everything he could to not just thrust deep into the younger's warmth. Youngjae felt virtually perfect, the moist warmth wrapping around him, the narrow channel squeezing him in only to push him out again. 

Daehyun snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Youngjae moving his hips down against him, moaning at the feeling. He knew that the younger was blushing cutely as he did,

"Y-you can move now." his voice was barely above a whisper but Daehyun complied without hesitation, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting in hard, hitting his prostate on first thrust.

Youngjae screamed as he was pushed up the bed, the harsh thrusts moving him closer and closer to the head board. Youngjae was moaning freely his vocals punctuating each thrust.

"Ugh so tight!" Daehyun moaned as Youngjae clenched around him, he suddenly leaned downward his fingers twisting through soft locks before pulling at them harshly,

"You. Are. Mine." he growled before biting down on his neck. Youngjae mewled, his toes curling as the harshness of the thrusts never seemed to cease. Daehyun placed Youngjae leg over his shoulder plunging in deeper at the new angle.

"Ah, hah ugh! Da- ah!!! Daehyun!" Youngjae moaned so loud he was sure he could be heard over the ball music, Daehyun didn't mind Youngjae's vocals were absolutely beautiful. 

Youngjae hesitantly reached out to the canopy, ripping it down with force. Daehyun seemed shocked for a moment all movements coming to a hault, Youngjae panted as he finally got to look at the prince's perfect face.

Daehyun's hair was sweaty his hair pushed back, his brows were furrowed and his lips were puffy and red. Youngjae's eyes lidded when he saw those beautifully sculpted abs and muscular build. 

Daehyun on the other hand was fully appreciating the exposed angel in front of him. Youngjae's snowy skin was shining under the moonlight, roses blossoming on his skin where Daehyun had marked him.

His hair was sticking to his forehead, his cheeks forever a deep shade of pink, his cock was laying against his stomach precum pooling in his navel. His left hand was by his face while the other was gripping onto the duvet.

"Beautiful." Daehyun whispered before leaning down to capture those lips once again, Youngjae instantly responded their lips dancing furiously as Daehyun's hips picked up their pace.

The sound of skin upon skin was extremely loud, the squelchy wet noises reverbrating through the room. Youngjae let out a cute whimper, unable to hold it in anymore,

"Daehyun I'm!" he gasped and Daehyun wrapped his hand around the younger's cock, pumping him to completion. Youngjae came violently, his body shuddering as his cum splashed in between their bodies, Daehyun expected no less especially since it was Youngjae's first time.

Daehyun came soon after, Youngjae's hole milking him of all his worth, Youngjae moaned at the hot feeling pooling in his stomach and Daehyun kissed him softly before pulling out. 

He used his forgotten clothing to wipe away the cum and sweat, throwing it to the floor before wrapping Youngjae within his arms. He pressed soft kisses along the younger's eye, nose and lips. Youngjae giggled at the gesture and Daehyun's heart thudded with warmth and happiness.

"Sleep now Youngjae." Daehyun whispered, and Youngjae snuggled into the elder's chest before letting the darkness and exhaustion take over his mind and body. 

 

_"Daehyun don't you dare wander too far. If I lose you your parents will have my head. Understand?" Yongguk warned the 8 year old who seemed to have absolutely interest in what he was saying._

_"Yah Jung Daehyun!" Yongguk yelled as he realized the younger was no where to be seen._

_Daehyun smiled to himself skipping within the town carelessly, he hadn't been outside of the castle walls in so long. It was such a fresh feeling such a free feeling, he loved it._

_"If you skip like that you'll fall you know." a sweet voice called out, Daehyun skidded to a stop looking around for the source of it. His eyes layed upon an adorable boy with chubby cheeks and beautiful black hair laying across his forehead._

_"I won't fall. I'm too good at skipping to fall." he reasoned and the other rolled his eyes at the so called reasoning. The other turned on his heel and walked throught he alleyways, Daehyun tilted his head to the side and followed._

_"Hey wait up!" he yelled as he turned left, then left again only to make another right. He was then met with absolutely nothing, only a cliff, that stretched out to the seaside._

_"Why'd you follow me?! You could die out here you know!" the boy yelled and Daehyun frowned,_

_"But you're out here. You could die too." the boy frowned back and shook his head,_

_"I'm from around here. I do this all the time. But you're not. It's dangerous for wealthy people." he stated and Daehyun blinked at the words, weatlhy person? Was that what he was seen as?_

_"Now go home!" the boy yelled but Daehyun didn't budge instead he walked forward, pushing them both a little too close to the edge. The boys cried out as the ground beneath them crumbled and they fell._

_When Daehyun opened his eyes he was laying on something soft, and not a part of him hurt. His eyes widened as he looked at the lifeless boy beneath him, blood running along the floor beneath them._

_"Oh my god, please be okay. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!!" he wailed, holding onto the boy's body tightly, hoping to make him warm again. He carefully moved the boy's hair, finding the source of the blood._

_He reached into his pocket pulling out his handkerchief, dabbing the blood before holding it against there. He sighed in relief when the boy winced in pain, he looked around seeing only rocks and water._

_"Hold on okay? Help will come soon." the boy simply moaned in response, pain rattling his senses, the cold void suddenly brigtening with warmth from the body that was holding his._

_"Yongguk!!! Yongguk!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, blocking the younger ears even though it didn't help whatsoever. He looked at the boy with worried eyes,_

_"Tell me your name?"_

_"Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae..."_

_Soon after that Yongguk and guards arrived, bringing the boys to safety instantly. Yongguk stood beside the young prince as the boy was carried away to be treated, before he could even open his mouth to scold him,_

_"I will become powerful." Yongguk blinked at this,_

_"I will become a man able to protect. I will become a man who can protect Youngjae."_

 

Youngjae's body jolted awake at his sudden dream, although more like a memory of some sort. His eyes widened as he looked down at the beautiful male beside him, a small smile on those sinful lips as he slept soundly. 

Was that why Daehyun had searched for him? He'd known Daehyun all along?! He remembered that incident but he didn't remember what happened after the fall, he couldn't quite remember a face either. But when he pieced things together it was definitely Daehyun.

His heart began racing violently at the thoughts running through his head, Daehyun became this way to protect him...? He remembered the words Yongguk had told him in the throne room days before,

" _He was more calm and collected and from then on he grew into the man you see today"_

Youngjae blushed, such a perfect man Daehyun had become. So alluring and seductive, darkness that was so inviting, something about the prince made him feel afraid but protected because he knew Daehyun would never hurt him. 

His eyes widened as he tried to place this feeling brewing within him, he placed his hand against his chest feeling the uneven pounding beneath his finger tips. It couldn't be.

 

Daehyun woke up alone once again, his heart feeling rejected and thrown away. Had their night together meant nothing to Youngjae? He was sure there was some other reason but nothing seemed to make sense at the moment.

His eyes narrowed on the open door and he got to his feet, putting on a robe carelessly tying it before he ran out into the hallways. Considering Youngjae was only so familiar with parts of the castle he had narrowed down the possibilities of where he could be. 

He ran towards the open walkway since Youngjae seemed to like it there and was met with nothing, but he did hear something. He turned around only to catch a glimpse of snowy skin.

"Youngjae!" he yelled and ran in that direction, seeing the younger turn the corner just as he reached the corridoor. He growled in frustration and continued chasing Youngjae down every hallway until it finally reached a dead end.

Youngjae looked around frantically not wanting to be around Daehyun while his emotions were fighting inside of him. He turned around his eyes wide with fear as Daehyun slowed a few feet away from him.

He bit his lip and ran forward taking the prince by surprise, but he was easily caught. Daehyun swung him around pushing him against the wall harshly. Youngjae gasped at the impact,

"Explain this behaviour." he demanded and Youngjae kept his eyes low. 

"No." Daehyun raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" 

"Explain your behaviour!" Youngjae yelled directly into the prince's face. Daehyun frowned his eyes never leaving Youngjae's as if the younger was challenging him.

"Why do you this to me? Why are you always touching me? Why did you... save me from my mother's house? Tell me Daehyun. Why?!" he yelled and Daehyun didn't answer.

"Why is it I feel this way? Why does your touch make me so excited? Why does it feel so nice when you hold me? Why do I want to kiss you?" Youngjae was crying at this point, his feelings pouring out of him like a broken spout. 

Youngjae cried loudly, gripping onto Daehyun's robes with his trembling hands, he looked into Daehyun's eyes trying to find some kind of understanding in all of this confusion,

"Why do I feel like I love you?" he whispered and Daehyun's heart stopped. His eyes widening as his jaw tightened, did he just hear those words from Youngjae's mouth...?

"Why do I do this to you?" he spoke in a low tone, causing Youngjae to stop all movement, he leaned closer and kissed Youngjae's jaw softly, his arms wrapping around the younger's waist.

"Because I need you by my side." he pressed kisses along his jaw as he spoke, Youngjae sniffled hugging Daehyun close to him.

"Why do I touch you? Because your skin is addictive." he breathed in as he spoke making Youngjae shiver,

"I saved you because you should be with me. In a place you are treated as you should be." he whispered, looking deep into Youngjae's eyes, those beautiful innocent orbs.

"You feel all of those things because you lust for me, just as I do for you." he explained and Youngjae felt himself believing every single word, simply because it was Daehyun speaking. 

"Why do you feel you love me?" Daehyun pressed a sweet kiss on Youngjae's lips, gentle and reassuring.

"Because you do love me. As do I love you." Youngjae's eyes widened and tears ran back down his cheeks, Daehyun smiled and kissed his cheeks. Hugging Youngjae tightly, and they stood there embracing each other.

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" Youngjae repeated as if he knew no other words, Daehyun responded with a perfect smile, and a chaste kiss to those lips he loved so much.

"I Love You." 


End file.
